The LED display device usually includes a substrate with control function and a plurality of LED encapsulation units arranged on the side of the substrate. In order to ensure display effect, the LED encapsulation unit usually has only less protection structure or even is naked. Bump caused by the handling of LED display devices during use and different climatic conditions (water vapor, acid and alkali, high and low temperatures, and ultraviolet rays) do some damage to the LED display device substrate and the bare LED encapsulation unit. At present, service life of LED display devices is usually only one year or even six months in relatively harsh environment, resulting in high cost and lack of market competitiveness.
Thus, there is a need to provide an LED display device with long service life and the wonderful display effect even if the LED display device suffers from collision, corrosion, moisture, or static electricity.